A fishing pole holder may be used to support fishing poles in a raised position during use. Thus, the need for the fisherman to handle the pole at all times may be eliminated. In ice fishing, conventional fishing pole holders include a spike for pounding into the ice to provide a pole support. Other conventional fishing pole holders may be attached to an item, such as a bucket, for pole support. Conventional fishing pole holders do not assist the fisher in keeping the hole in the ice from freezing or assist in keeping snow from drifting into the hole. Additionally, conventional fishing pole holders may freeze in cold conditions.
Fishing pole holders may also include an indicating device, which is triggered by movement of the fishing line to signal the presence of a fish. One conventional indication may be a tipping up of the fishing pole. A conventional tip-up device for a fishing pole may include a spool of line. The spool of line is fed through a tip-up indicating device such that when a fish pulls on the line the indicating device is triggered. When reeling in the line of a conventional tip-up device the line is pulled in hand-over-hand, which is a disadvantage to the fisher. Additionally, conventional tip-up devices place restrictions on the type of line that may be used.